1. Field
This invention pertains to body supporting apparatuses. More particularly, it relates to a portable, patient torso support and turning system mattress overlay for bed confined patients, which also prevents bedsores, promotes circulation, and addresses other clinical therapies. It provides a torso support and rotation system with leg lift capability.
2. State of the Art
Various body supporting apparatuses for confined patients are known. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,629 discloses a portable inflatable patient assist apparatus comprising a multi-chambered, normally deflated pad positioned on a bed underneath a bedridden patient which is selectively inflated to rotate the patient from side to side or raise a patient sufficient for the insertion of a bed pan underneath the patient. Jones' single bladder partially rotates a patient on their side, but the single layer bladder system is incapable of fully rotating the patient 90 degrees or of securing said patient in position. Hasty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,519 is another single layer inflatable patient assist apparatus, which is selectively inflated to rotate a patient from side to side, but is incapable of fully rotating a patient 90 degrees. Kelso et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,720 is an inflatable patient positioning device located under the hips to assist in moving a patient. However, it does not extend along the torso to prevent twisting of the spine during inflation.
Hasty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,007 is a single piece multi-chambered air mattress overlay including a pair of parallel main rolling chambers arranged under the majority of the length of a patient's body. During inflation, this mattress design bulges upward and laterally to assist in rolling the full body of a patient. This full body positioning system can create back and hip problems for certain patients with hip and joint problems. It also must be deflated to elevate the bed to raise the upper body of the patient. If Hasty is not deflated, the patient slides along the fill body bladders when raised causing sheer aggravating bed sores.
This full body bladder multi-chamber construction bulges and lifts during inflation and is difficult to maintain securely in position against the underlying mattress, when inflated. It therefore has dead spots where a patient can bottom out against the mattress creating bed sores. Barnett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,608 discloses a monolayer mattress of parallel bladders, which oscillate to prevent bedsores.
Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,415 discloses a dual layer mattress with parallel longitudinal bladders which sequentially inflate and deflate to oscillate on a support mattress to prevent bedsores. Peck et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,744 discloses a multi-layer inflatable bladder system. Schild et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,009 discloses another multi-layer ventilated body support mattress.
Schild, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,561 discloses a monolayer mattress with parallel bi-polar cell bladders, with each cell having a height greater than its width, and an internal membrane arranged to restrict the shape of the cell and divide it into two communicating regions. Teasdale, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,721 discloses a mattress with parallel latitudinal bladders connected in series such that the bladders are sequentially inflated and deflated to oscillate. Tappel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,136 discloses another mattress with parallel latitudinal bladders connected in series such that the bladders are sequential inflated and deflated to oscillate. Other pneumatic mattresses with parallel latitudinal bladders are: Welch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,149, Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,595; Tappel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,551; Volk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,364; Vrzalik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,029; Guthrie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5, 235,713; Swart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,722; Cadan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,077; Dotson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,176; Wridge, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,124; and Goode, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,412;
Bodine, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,273 discloses a mattress with parallel longitudinal bladders connected in series such that the bladders are sequentially inflated for patient's lateral rotation therapy. Bodine, Jr. et al rotates a patient up to approximately 45 degrees on each side, and has inflatable ends extending beyond the torso which balloon to twist a patient's legs at an angle different than the spine during the inflating sequence. Brady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,229 discloses another mattress with parallel longitudinal bladders with a vibrator cushion portion. Other parallel longitudinal bladder mattresses are Kaufinann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,512, Swensen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,784; and Lovitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,525.
Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,365 discloses a mattress with a plurality of cells in a checkerboard fashion which are sequentially inflated to provide variable point-like contact spots to minimize mattress body contact. Schulman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,195 discloses a cushion with a plurality of octagonal cells in a matrix which are selectively inflated and deflated to sequentially shift body support from one set of cells to another for promoting blood circulation and enhancing comfort. Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,671 discloses an inflatable cushion that includes a number of independently inflatable rows or zones of cells connected to a pressure port of a three-way valve and the intake ports of a pump which selectively inflates the cells to vary body contact. Other cell mattress systems are: Higgins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,466; Cvetkovic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,546; Kadish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,276; Douglas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,105; Douglas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,044; Torbet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,012; Johnson Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,998; Kawasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,738.
Other inflatable cushions with variable support are Graebe, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,457; Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,939; DeLopper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,679; and Sexton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,933.
To regulate the inflation rate and mattress firmness, a number of valves and pumps have been developed: Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,547 discloses sensing means to adjust mattress inflation; Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,378 discloses a pneumatic mat with safety apparatus; Higgs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,319 discloses a variable speed blower and motor to selectively control the inflation rate; Chafee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,633 discloses a one way valve associated with a pump motor; Packard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,790 discloses a bedside control module to manually control various electrical devices; Savenije, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,737 discloses a height measuring and control device for fluid filled mattresses; Kranzle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,169 discloses a pump unit; Cerrato et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,004 discloses a safety regulator for excess fluid pressure; Paul et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,520 discloses a detector to increase inflation of a mattress support when the mattress support is below a pre-set point; Ford et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,275 discloses an air supply and control apparatus for inflatable mattresses; Hung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,787 discloses a coaxial, two-cylindered air compressor; Goode, U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,962 discloses a closed loop feedback air supply for air support beds; Gorran, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,500 discloses an apparatus for oscillating flotation support systems; Harleroad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,920 discloses an air mattress pumping and venting system; Krouskiop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,283 discloses an inflation control for air supports; and Iijima et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,790 discloses a compressor having pulsating reducing mechanism.
Cited for general interest are Steuer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,305 discloses a pneumatic mattress with vibration means to vary the preselected frequency within a range containing the breathing rates. Kawasaki et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,738 discloses an airflow control system pump and housing for an interconnected cell mattress system to selectively inflate and deflate the cells. O'Kane, U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,211 discloses an air mattress with a separate peripheral higher-pressure segment than the center portion. Goodale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,564 discloses a mattress having a cover with a memory fabric. Wegener et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,426 discloses a tear-away sterile and absorbent sheet for operating table use. Vessey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,798 discloses a foam mattress with flotation torso support. Steuer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,305 discloses a relaxation apparatus including a mattress and pneumatic vibrating device.
None of the above mentioned devices provides a rapidly inflatable and deflatable bladder patient torso support and rotating system to allow a care giver to rotate bedridden patients up to 90 degrees on their sides to change sheets, diapers, etc. Further, these devices do not cradle the patient to relieve pressure as the patient is held in varying positions. Nor do they provide adequate heel support for a patient to prevent bedsores as this product has the capability of doing. The invention described below provides such an apparatus.